The exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a composition for an oxide thin film, a method of preparing the composition, a method of forming the oxide thin film, and an electronic device including the oxide thin film.
Recently, researches have been widely conducted on oxide semiconductors which will replace typical silicon-based semiconductor devices. In terms of materials, results of the researches have been reported on single, binary, and tertiary compounds based on indium oxide (In2O3), zinc oxide (ZnO), and gallium oxide (Ga2O3) as the oxide semiconductors. Meanwhile, in process aspects of the oxide semiconductors, researches are conducted on a solution based process replacing typical vacuum deposition.
Indium oxide (In2O3) has been rapidly developed and used as a core material for transparent conductive oxides among the oxide semiconductors together with the advancement of a display field. However, researches on materials are required to replace indium oxide (In2O3) due to the imbalance of supply and demand, small reserves, high raw material cost, etc.